<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Fault by onlyhereforellick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142898">Your Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick'>onlyhereforellick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fic request, tiny bit of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body temperature easily raising several degrees- and that wasn’t from the warm sun on the roof of HQ....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>51. "If we get caught, it's your fault."</p><p>for the anon on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tinkle of nervous laughter bubbled out of Ellie’s lips. The wiggling fingers moving under the hem of her shirt to make contact with the bare skin of her sides weren’t helping anything.</p><p>“Nick!” She exclaimed in hushed excitement between giggles, “Stop! You’re not helping!”</p><p>His fingers went from tickling her to digging in for purchase in an instant and Ellie felt the shift in the air. Her body temperature easily raising several degrees- and that wasn’t from the warm sun on the roof of HQ....</p><p>Nick didn’t make any move to stop, in fact his wet mouth found purchase on her pulsing neck- teeth scraping her delicate sun-kissed skin. Head dropping back to allow him better access, Ellie succumbed to the feeling of letting loose- enjoying the moment. Her fingernails ran through his hair at the nape of his neck, letting him know he could continue his descent.</p><p>Nick backed her up slowly till she felt her heels hit a concrete wall and her ass landed on the opaque glass skylight. A tiny voice in the back of Ellie’s head- the logical part of her brain- tried to remind her now anyone and everyone could see them. Sure it was early on a Saturday morning, but still-</p><p>As Nick had moved down to slowly unbuttoning her blouse, ensuring each piece of uncovered skin was treated with equal attention as her neck, nearing dangerously close to the spot she wanted him- her hands trying fruitlessly to guide him there, Ellie managed to speak between pants, “Nick.” Her ragged breathing hard to overcome, “If we get caught, it’s your fault.”</p><p>Nick paused as he hovered over what she desperately needed him to attend to, a delicate puff of cool breath over her- a sharp contrast to the heat she felt from the shining sun. An involuntary shiver courses through her as she stared into his fiery gaze, and she swore he let loose an animalistic growl at the back of his throat before adding, “Don’t worry- I’ll make it quick,” seconds before sinking his teeth into her primed flesh, lace bra and all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>